fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Water God
Water God is a Godly Element and an upgraded version of Water with the fusion of Water + 650 Diamonds. Its colour palette consists of mostly light blue and cyan. Statistics Water God is a powerful element with high damage and speed but lacks defence. It can be useful at close and long-range battles. Damage: High Defence: Average Speed: High Spells Marine Dome "User creates a dome made out of water drowning the trapped players inside for a few seconds before disappearing." - This is an AOE spell; the caster produces a water dome on the location of the mouse cursor the same size as Genesis Ray. The players trapped inside CANNOT move and will be dealt 35 damage per second. The dome lasts for 10s. Any attack going inside the dome will disintegrate within it excluding ultimates. - Consumes 300 mana and has an 8s cooldown (will start after the dome disappears). Sierra "User forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. This torrent will demolish any fire spells that come contacts with it." - This is a Blast spell; the caster sends out a torrent of water that deals 300 damage and will make the opponent slip. The torrent can only go in one direction once sent out and cannot be altered with once it has been produced. This torrent will get rid of any fire spells and cancel out Flame Body if the target has it used. - Consumes 250 mana and a 5s cooldown. Sea Jigsaw "User will produce a swirling mass of water (in a shape of a tornado) out of their right hand to send down smaller water beams that each deal low amounts of damage. Right-clicking when using this spell will transform the caster's body into a swirling mass of water that can be controlled and deals high damage in return." - This is a Body spell; the caster can either choose to left-click or right-click the spell to activate it each doing something different, Left-clicking will turn the caster's right hand into a mass of water sending down 5 small water beams on the cursor each dealing 75 damage in total. Right-clicking will turn the caster's body into a swirling mass of water (similar to Spiral Spin from Wind) and travels super fast and follows the user's mouse cursor dealing 375 damage to the people who got hit. Once it has hit at least 2 players, the mass of water will disappear. - Consumes 350 mana and a 12s cooldown. Flow Cannon "User uppercuts an enemy up and forces a hurricane of water onto them, dealing medium damage and a stun afterwards." '' - This is a Contact spell; the caster uppercuts an enemy and sends them a huge gust of water that deals 225 damage and a 2s stun afterwards. Although this can be very weak, it can be useful in some situations such as a Close-range type player targetting you. - Consumes 300 mana and a 10s cooldown. '''Aquatic Rage' "User leaps high into the air and releasing a gust of liquid projectiles, dealing impact damage and damage over time to anyone in its AoE(Area of Effect). When the AoE is still happening, multiple rings will appear and grow from the center. (similar to Ablaze Judgement from Light)" - This is the Ultimate; the user takes flight and sends down a gust of water down at the cursor creating a dome of water that deals 500 impact damage and 10 damage over time. Rings will start to appear and grow from the dome's centre and lasts for 10s. - Consumes 1000 mana and a 100s cooldown.